Inuyasha's Hot Bath
by DemonFallenGothAngel1
Summary: Inuyasha would be grinign sicne it wa his favorite time BATH TIME . this fic is completed and so Read and view to see if u owudl liek aother one ofheses


**A Nice, Hot Bath  
**(and I don't mean the water temperature)

* * *

"Ah! Bathtime!" Inu Yasha snickered to himself happily. "Bathtime" being Kagome's not his. Lately, she'd taken to bathing without that form-hugging garment she used to wear to keep him from seeing her naked. He snuggled into a crook of a tree, hidden by branches and distance, to watch the show. Not only did she bathe in the nude these days but she'd also developed a new, extremely exciting habit of pleasuring herself before taking a dip in the cold lake. And when Kagome got off, so did he. Very nice way to spend a morning, if he did say so himself.  
On the other side of Kagome from Inu Yasha, Miroku hid himself in the bushes for the same reason. He'd discovered this little show three days ago and had been a much more relaxed individual ever since. (Heaven knew Sango wouldn't put out. Miroku suspected she might be gay.) He looked across the shore and found Inu Yasha in his usual tree and wondered if the demon was aware of his presence, as well. Probably not, he thought. Inu Yasha considered Kagome his woman and tended to react rather strongly to other males taking an interest. If he knew Miroku was watching Kagome pleasure herself, the demon would probably go ballistic (and Japan would have one less monk).  
Kagome was cool on the outside, but she knew the boys were watching her. She did this for Inu Yasha's benefit, in hopes that he'd take the hint when she sighed his name and come down out of that tree and join her. If only she had the courage to approach him face to face It shouldn't be so difficult, she told herself, after all, he was here everyday to watch her and he jerked himself off, so he obviously wanted her. He was probably just as shy about coming to her as she was about coming to him. Reality was a big step. Or maybe he genuinely enjoyed this game and was reluctant to see it end. Well, just because they really did it didn't mean she'd stop doing this show for him.  
She took off her shoes and socks but as she reached for her shirt she had an idea: Why not start before she undressed? So, instead of taking off her clothes with her usual haste, Kagome reached under her blouse to massage her breasts. Just to be snotty, she turned her back to the monk; it would torture him for sure not to be able to watch her do this. He'd get his later. After a few moments of that, she slipped off her shirt, then her bra. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she swirled her fingers around her nipples and let her knees spread apart of their own accord. Then she smoothed her hands down her belly and between her legs over her skirt. Finally, she decided Miroku had suffered enough. She stood and undid her skirt, letting it slide to her ankles then kicked it out of her way. "Ok, monk, here ya go." She bent over as she slipped off her panties, giving Miroku a full view of what lay between her legs, then tossed her underwear on top of the rest of her clothes.  
Now fully naked, she decided to sit in such a way that each man could see her profile as she squeezed her breasts and put a finger to her clit. She rocked her hips back and forth as she played, moaning Inu Yasha's name as she did, just to tweak Miroku even worse. She stopped herself before she came and rubbed her hands over the inside of her thighs for a few moments. And now to treat Inu Yasha. She crawled over to her bag, giving the demon a view of her backside, which now glistened wet and sticky with her juices. Just for fun, she put her finger in herself before fishing into her bag. With a sensual grin, she pulled a nice, long, thick cucumber from the sack and held it before her as if admiring it, though that was really to show the lads what she had and get their imaginations going.  
It did. Each man had his dick in his hand and was caressing it, waiting for her next move when she produced the cucumber. They gasped, knowing exactly what she planned to do with it. Inu Yasha gulped and looked down at himself. "I'm bigger than that," he thought smugly, while Miroku made the same assessment and chuckled: "Kinda makes a man feel inferior."  
Meanwhile, Kagome began to have fun with her toy. She dragged her tongue along its length, then twirled it around the vegetable's tip before taking it into her mouth. She moved it in and out, playing with her clit at the same time and moaning sexily. She stopped playing before she came and moved the hand up to caress her tits instead, kneading them and tweaking her nipples as she sucked harder on the cucumber.  
Miroku came but kept jerking anyway, working himself hard again. Inu Yasha was on come number two. She was in rare form today, they thought simultaneously.  
Kagome took the cucumber out of her mouth and dragged it down her throat, then stroked her breasts with it for a while before letting it slide down her belly and between her legs. She rubbed its length between her thighs with one hand on her breast and moaned Inu Yasha's name some more, begging him to fuck her and not make her wait anymore. Hopefully, she thought, he'll take the hint and come down here! No luck. He stayed in his tree and came again but kept right on jerking. Oookaytry this one on for size, boys. She lay on her back, spread her legs wide and pressed the cucumber against her entrance. She'd practiced this at night in her bedroom at home so it wouldn't hurt when she did it like this, in front of him, but doing it alone wasn't nearly as erotic as performing for the two men who desired her most. Maybe they'd both come out of hiding today  
She pushed the vegetable inside, begging Inu Yasha to give her all of it, hard, then gave it a really firm shove and started pumping it in and out, hard and fast. Her hips bobbed and twisted as she scrubbed her clit with her fingers and begged for more, telling him he was huge and hard and incredible.  
Come number five for the demon, number three for the human, who had bloody well had enough voyeurism and was now willing to risk his life for a piece of the unexpectedly hot Kagome. He threw off his robes and stepped naked from the shrubbery to kneel between her legs. He moved her hand aside and bent to lick her and massage her ass. With his other hand, he took over fucking her with the vegetable, leaving her hands free to tug his hair and rub her breasts.  
Inu Yasha's eyes bugged with fury. How dare that human! He jumped down from the tree and was ready to pound Miroku when Kagome stopped him. "I want you in my mouth, Inu Yasha," she begged, eyeing his rather larger than a cucumber manhood, which hung out of his pants like a tree branch. "Take off your clothes," she pleaded. When he hesitated, she groaned passionately: "Please!"  
He got undressed, straddled her chest and touched the tip of his dick to her mouth, thinking: "She better not let that damn monk in before me!" Then she was licking him, and he forgot all about Miroku.  
Miroku pulled the cucumber out of Kagome and replaced it with his caressing fingers, which he moved in and out of her cunt, then down to stroke her asshole. She groaned her approval of that and tilted her hips upward to let him get a finger inside, then another and after a while another still. Then he pulled them out and hooked his arms under her knees to lift her hips higher. He slicked up his cock with juice from her pussy to make it slide in more easily, then took the plunge. She gasped when he entered her ass and almost bit Inu Yasha. The demon figured it was because of him, then realized the position of her body had changed and pulled out of her mouth with an angry snarl.  
"Don't worry," Miroku panted to him, "I'm not in that hole. I wouldn'ttake that from you. Oh, gods!" He came in a torrent, the demon's furious, heartbroken eyes the last thing he saw before his eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy. He jerked and twisted until the last drop was inside her, then collapsed on top of her, leaning against Inu Yasha's back to catch his breath. Inu Yasha wanted to throw him into the lake, but pulling him out might hurt Kagome, so he waited until the monk withdrew on his own. Then he tossed him into the lake.  
"Go fuck Sango!" He shouted, but it came out as more of a sob, then stomped back to where Kagome waited for him, still on her back and panting from Miroku's attentions. He knelt between her legs, tears streaming down his face, and spread her thighs as far apart as they would go. "How could you!" He choked but put himself inside her anyway. "I'll make you forget all about him."  
"You think he means anything to me?" She sniffled. "I only wanted you, butthe way I feltit was so good having you both"  
He paused. "Both?"  
Miroku emerged from the lake and dripped over to stand beside them. "Both?" He echoed Inu Yasha's question. "I don't think he's the type to share. I count myself rather fortunate to be alive."  
"You should." Inu Yasha growled and started moving again, making sure the monk saw him claiming Kagome.  
Miroku smiled and touched himself; he was getting hard again watching them. Kagome wasn't the only one in rare form. "Although, I believe a woman should decide who she wants and how she wants him. Even it it's two of us. Kagome?"  
In response, she wrapped her legs and arms around Inu Yasha and rolled him over onto his back, so she could take control. Laying on his chest, she commanded: "Do what you did before. I want it again."  
"I'm not ready to do it again," he told her. She motioned for him to come around and stand over Inu Yasha's head, then took him in her moth. Miroku sighed and moved her head back and forth.  
Inu Yasha, meanwhile, was seeing blood. He wanted that monk dead so bad it hurt. And Kagome! How could she do this to him! She should know he's not the kind to share, just as the monk had said, and that said, Miroku still took part in this! Kagome's hips moved in a delightful circular motion, and his anger gradually subsided to be replaced with that pleasant warmth in his groin. Then she reached her hands back to gently squeeze his balls, and he began to think this double teaming her wasn't such a bad idea.  
That's when Sango showed up for her turn at the bath. She didn't put on a nice show, as Kagome did, but the lads usually stuck around just to get a glimpse of her well-toned body. The demon hunter stood just outside the tree line and watched them with her jaw hanging open. From her point of view, she could see Miroku's backside and all of Kagome's and Inu Yasha's fronts. Kagome's up and down motions gave her a view of the demon's, er, little demon. "Kinky," she thought, wondering if this was the way girls behaved in Kagome's time. She started to leave, took two steps and turned around again. Finally, she put down her bath things and approached the trio. Kagome saw her first, then Inu Yasha. Miroku noticed their expressions and looked over his shoulder just in time for Sango to let her wrap slide off her body to puddle at her feet. He gulped. Gods she was beautiful. He hoped it wasn't Kagome she was after and his theory about her orientation was totally wrong. Ugh. What if she wanted Inu Yasha, too. The guy was huge.  
He needn't have worried. Sango slipped her arms around his waist and nibbled his ear, then let her hands slide down to caress his balls. She pressed herself against him and whispered: "Funny, I always thought you wanted me"  
Miroku groaned and pulled out of Kagome's mouth. He turned around, took Sango into his arms and kissed her deeply. "You haven't been very encouraging."  
"I can fix that," she replied into his mouth. Taking him by the hand, she led him away from the other pair, lay down on her back, spread her legs and held out her arms to him. The monk grinned as he lay on top of her and kissed her throat, then her breasts, then moved down to put his tongue inside her. She gasped and pressed down on his head to make him go deeper.  
"I thought he'd never leave," Inu Yasha muttered as he pulled Kagome down for a kiss. It irked him that she'd had that bloody human's dick in her mouth a few moments before but he resolved to just get over it. She wanted him—she'd just been using Miroku for a more novel sort of pleasure. It wouldn't happen again if he had anything to say about it. He rolled them over so he was on top again, giving himself a nice view of the other couple's activities, which he found very arousing.  
He kissed Kagome again and asked: "Does this mean no more bathtime show?"  
"Nope," she giggled. "It's fun for me, too."  
"Good." 

HOME / YAOI-LEMON / SCRAWL


End file.
